godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 05
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 05 = Erik Reinhardt had been instated as the Director of the Branch of Center Europe known as Hellhole, though most of them only referred to Hole shortly. It had been 5 days since the incident with the girl hijacking the procedure and becoming the very first Type-2 God Eater. However it made now sense to him how and why did she have such a vast amount of knowledge regarding Oracle Cells and how she could further their technology along this intesively in the last 10 years. Not to mention that the HQ also despised the girl for that. Since the whole reason for immersing in the chase of knowledge wasn't for the survival of Humanity or extermination of the Aragami, rather to prolong her own miserable fate. A fate of being consumed by an infection she had gained very early in life. Fenrir HQ didn't delay one bit, and issued a complete and total lockdown in the area. Immobilizing most of it's forces to secure anything and everything, making that formerly almost meaningless Branch now the most probably important location in the whole world. Ednich, a person on who the whole Fenrir heavy relied upon in order to advance most of their research turned out to be in a very dangerous state. An extremely advanced level of Oracle Cell infection had been diagnosed for her, not to mention before she had gained two dangerous and untested Bias Faction injections, the words the girl uttered broke those with knowledge out in shivers. Singularity. Only the high ranking personel know of what this name held, and even amongst them only a handful understood it's meaning. Theories and fears were rampant enough as the target of their angst had entered a chomatose state and was still unable to wake even though 3 days had passed and she showed no actual signs of anything being wrong. To most of their dismay even if some of them tried to take samples of her body for analitical purposes, the Aragami part that resembled her hair reacted violently and lashed out the foolish individuals that dared to attempt such a thing. However, the God Eaters weren't allowed to get in her vincinity. It was due to the fact that in her presence God Arc stopped functioning completely, thus without getting any answer the only response they could take was to shelter her in a highly fortified room and wait for an awakening if that is possible. "Another 5 of them?!... So Ednich was right that the Apostoles are on the move. Tch..." Reinhardt was checking a report from the HQ, when a reading showed up on one of his terminals. Each one of the readings were similar to the ones that were present earlier this year in the Antarctic, not to mention they seemingly gathered in the upper part of Africa in the middle of an enourmous sandstorm. Gritting his teeth the man tried to think of something, when the comm unit suddenly started to crackle. -Director! An unauthorized helicopter is asking for landing clearance.- One of HQs soldiers reported to him briefly. "If they land, I give permission to take lethal action. Until then just warn them one last time." Reinhardt didn't knew of anyone trying to enter Hole, neither had he been reported such an attempt from any of the branches. Afterall, HQ placed a blockade around this place for a good reason. ---- A wasteland ruled purely by a massive sand storm, formerly known as Sahara. This is where 4 entities were gathered in a sort of circle and waited as someone had been approaching them casually. Hidden by the humanly unbearable weather, the ones who were present weren't even seeming to notice it. Only their silhouettes were visible as the 5th one joined their ranks. "Leave." He had been the one to arrive the last, and that was the only thing he stated in his low and commanding voice. Accompanying his order he sent out a powerful resonance that made the other four shiver even if momentarily. "Don't say that, we came just because of you. Overseen." The first one to speak up was a female, with a childlike appearance if one would be able to judge it was accompanied by a similar voice that would have suited a small girl. "Overseer." With a single word a male corrected her, who just giggled in return of messing up the name. Built with a powerful frame, this man towered above everyone else. "Wasn't the newest one referring to him as Overlord?" Voicing his opinion a second man joined the conversation, with a height and built similar to the recently arrived party. "Overblown maybe." With a loud and angry voice the last of them introduced. Her figure was sleek and almost as tall as the Overseers and rushed right at him, attempting to grab at his neck. Only to find herself cramping up and collapsing on the ground as another shockwave emanated from the attacked newcomer. "Seraphina, you've been warned." As the silent, robust figure walked right past the disempowering wave unhindered and retrieved their incapacitated companion the other male said to her in order to stop the useless struggle. Each one of the four know exactly that if the Overseer had wanted to, he could take on all of them easily. "PERUN!! Let me go! I'll--" Still baring her anger at the one felling her like a log, Seraphina tried to escape the clutches of her comrade keeping her both standing and away from danger. "Leave." Voicing his command once again, the Overseer stated and sent an even more powerful wave sweeping across the surroundings. This one made even the largest of them known as Perun stagger momentarily and the other two dropped to their knees. "See?" With his large frame, Perun walked to the other two and helped them stand up, while pulling the resisting female after him. "OH YEAH?! AND YOU'LL JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH AS THIS OVERGROWN IDIOT RAMPAGES MY TERRITORY?!" Flailing around in her desperation, Seraphina couldn't do anything, but shout in outrage. "I've come to stop you from rampaging around. Now. Leave." An even more power sapping wave passed through them, as the Overseer gave even more pressure to his words. Now clearly immobilizing everyone, but Perun though even he did stagger for a few seconds still managed to pull his three comrades with him. "YOU'LL REGRET THI--S!!" Seraphina's shouting and occasional cursing still echoed for a long time, fueled by their very much apparent defeat. "Seems like someone likes to be a peeping tom. Well, let's see how Hunter does his job." Overseer gazed towards the sky, then took out his phone and dialed a number. ---- "What do you mean that we are not allowed to land? The fuel reserves won't last long enough to make a return trip." Baluar grabbed the headphone off the pilot and was now shouting with the soldier on the other end of the line. -Is there enough to get to the nearest Branch?- Finally the answer came after a short delay, which he assumed that the soldier conversed with someone higher in the chain. "Well... For that purpose? It should be enough, I suppose." Scratching the back of his head the God Eater checked the measuring meters before the pilot and nodded. -Then it's settled. Fenrir HQ had this Branch declared offlimits. Any attempt at landing will be treated as a hostile action.- Voicing the warning for a last time the soldier broke the connection and Bal gave back the headphones to the pilot. "That's rather interesting. Why would the HQ label such a small Branch as offlimits, hmm? Don't you two think so?" Sakaki mused half to himself at first, then turned to the two God Eaters that accompanied him. "Do you think that this has something to do with that devil of yours?" Nia turned to her brother who was similarly perplexed. "How should I know?" Bal just shrugged and wanted to say more, that is when his phone started howling again. The roar of the Ouroboros shook everyone once again, and the twins glared at each other before Nia hit the shoulder of the brother. -Hello Hunter. Make a dramatic entrance and demand a meeting with the Director.- After accepting the call the same silent, yet commanding voice greeted him. "Who are you, Mysterious Stranger?" Baluard couldn't help, but wonder. -You might have need to repeat the next phrase: "I'm the Hunter, by the orders of the Overseer I came to meet with the Devil."... Word by word it will have a guarenteed effect.- Once again names were spoken, that might have had some significance. Devil he had heard before, also Bal was greated as a hunter before so that left out only one. "Your name is Overseer, can I presume?" A disconnecting line was his response and Bal just sighed in return. He didn't like guys of this type at all. "Overseer? Now where did I hear that befo--" Sakaki tried to recall the name he heard once somewhere, when Bal opened the doors of the helicopter and a rush of air entered startling those present. "Bal?! What are you doing?" Nia looked at him surprised as her brother held the case of his God Arc lightly over his shoulders. "Making a dramatic entrance. Follow me sis." Thus he jumped out the helicopter. "Sup? Take me to your leader." Crashing into the ground before a pair of Fenrir soldiers, Baluar greeted them lightly then stepped out of the smaller crater his weight dug with the fall. "You... This is a restricted area. Leave Now!" One of them pointed his rifle at him, and warned the grinning God Eater "Doesn't this count as a hostile action?" As Nia impacted close to her brother the second soldier took aim at the newcomer. "They didn't land... well not with the heli." Responding to the question the first soldier answered. Somewhat being annoyed that even the female towered over him. "If you can still see, our God Arcs are still encased. We just came to talk." Nia spoke matter of factly, and gave a charming smile. "HQ has ordered a complete lockdown. This just made your troubles pile up as we cannot allow any vehicle to enter the vincinity of the Branch." Apparently the spokesman was the first soldier as he repeated the orders given to him. "I'm the Hunter, by the orders of the Overseer I came to meet with the Devil. Why don't you pass this over to your Director?" After a sigh, Baluar repeated the message he was supposed to give should trouble arise, then waited for the result. -Overseer?!- A shout ringed form the soldiers earpiece, loud enough for the God Eaters to hear clearly. Then the Soldier albeit startled by the initial volume of the communication started to listen to the orders given to him, nodding inbetween occasionally. "Understood. The Director wants to meet with you... 'Hunter'. The rest will have to--." Affirming his superior he conveyed the message, but suddenly Baluar reached out and took the earpiece from him. "The chopper will land, and everyone is going to be welcomed. Do I make myself clear?" Adopting a really stern face, and using a voice that would not accept anything less. Baluar commanded the other person at the end of the line, even if that was supposed to be the Director of this place. -You... Fine...- For a moment Reinhardt was surprised and tried to protest, but then remembered just who is the one who is possibly speaking to right now. "I guess that was dramatic enough." Nia commented once the soldiers let the helicopter land, and Sakaki exited from it donning a peculiarly stern gaze. "Now... let's catch a devil shall we? Though, I still do not understand anything at all." With that the twins turned towards the entrance of the Branch known as hole. ---- Reinhardt was unsure about this. The one called Overseer was clearly one of the Apostoles, however this Baluar didn't give off any readings like that. Still, the way he referred to himself as Hunter, to Ednich as Devil and finally named also the Overseer made the Director uncertain completely. So he waited to meet with him, so he could evaluate the words and actions then decide on how to respond. "Sooo, you're in charge?" He had to look up to the God Eater in front of him. The researcher could only stare also at the seemingly similar female also towering above him who stood beside him. "Ah, Reinhardt. Good to see you!" Sakaki stepped forward and shook the hand of his colleague. "Paylor?! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be overseeing the Far East Branch?" Momentarily stopped by stupor Reinhardt teared his gaze away from the God Eaters. "I've heard a wild rumour that a Singularity was spotted here, do you know anything about that. Hmm?" Giving a wide smile, the Stargazer stared at him with his eyes ever so closed. "Actually ... It wasn't a Singularity at all, just a warning not to let one loose." Perfectly knowing that the still smiling researcher also got the report from Fenrir, Reinhardt couldn't do other way as tell the truth. "Oh?! That's kind of bad, you see the three of us had already an encounter with one." Baluar stepped forward and looked down on the researcher. "I knew you had a hand in Aegis. This is not the case." Almost like grumling Reinhardt acknowledged the fact. However not much of the actual events were reported, so most of them were speculations. "Then why don't you enlighten us, hmm Erik?" Still smiling Paylor leaned close to him, breaching his personal space by a large margin. "Quit the games will you Paylor? You know quite well that Ednich became the first of the Type-2, and her state is right now critical. With her highly advanced Oracle Cell Infection, plus administered two Bias Factors into her... This is an uprecedented event." The Director just showed him back while increasing the volume of his voice. "Ed... nich? Who's that?" Nia scratched her nose as she tried to recall the familiarity of the name. She was unsure where she heard it before. "The Devil. Take me to her." Baluar on the other hand finally put the pieces together. However the reason behind it was still unclear would would he have to meet with this unknown girl. "Bu--" Reinhardt was trying to protest, yet that didn't do good as it was instantly shot down by the God Eater. "Do it." Glaring at him Baluar took out his most commanding voice. So far it worked, so why not after it? "Go that way, however I'll have to warn you. She is dangerous even when unconscious. Should anything happen to you, we can't help at all." Reluctantly the researcher pointed towards a building in the distance. It was one of the shelters where the locals would be ushered to in order to keep them safe from a potential Aragami attack. However it's surrounding was now heavily fortified by an additonal layer of Anti Aragami Wall, plus a high fence divided the entire thing from the public area, not to mention the armed soldiers positioned every 20 steps. "Sis, wait for me will you?" Bal whistled after seeing where his destination would lead and started to go towards it. As soon he entered a certain distance of the barricaded building all of the soldiers in sight trained their weapons on him, clearly targetting either his head or heart in the process. Then as like one all of them lowered their weapons, and one of them even opened a door for him. With a smile, that widened into a grin the God Eater passed the men who closed the door behind him. Inside was rather spacy, and the only thing that caught his attention was a sole bed and some machines monitoring the person on top of the furniture. As he stepped closer it was abudantly clear that a female was the patient there, with an extremely pale white skin. Interestingly her upper part of the face was hidden by a dark mask, while her interestingly blue hair swept around her almost like the white blanket she had been covered with. However, the mask intrigued the God Eater so he stepped forward. To his surprise the hair started to wriggle around slowly as he approached, and Bal now could clearly make out something more on the unconscious girl. Her horns. Now it made sense to him, why she was probably referred to as a devil. Still, his curiosity prevailed and reached for the mask. Immediatelly the hair coiled around his arm, and Bal could have sweared they tried to bite into him. Or it was they cut into his flesh that it felt like they were biting. Although the entire thing wasn't much more than a small tickling sensation and he continued his movement unhindered and reached for the obfuscating item his interest was focused on. "Huh?!" After he removed it from her, the girl suddenly sat up. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,02 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic